fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Land
is a theme park that are set all around the world. It was created by: Parks *(Unknown Location) UK *(Unknown Location) US *(Unknown Location) Japan *(Unknown Location) Australia Attractions VineVille VineVille Vines - A very fast sit down rollercoaster where you venture through a viney tunnel and go swerving your way arcoss 'Vines'. With steep hills galore. Pasta Buffet - What is says on the tin, with a playground next to it. Machine Attack - Your ride on Machines and spin as fast as you can see if you can be the fastest machine on the track! Steel Surf - A Miami Surf Ride Themed With Rust and added on Creaking Effects. VineVillian Mine Train - A minetrain ride based around the abandoned VineVille Mines. Machine Malfunction - WARNING: RIDE MALFUNCTION MACHINE MALFUNCTION. A Wipe-out ride which is designed to be a Crazy ride! (A Machine Malfunctioning)! (3.14 Area) Strafe's paintball House - Pie House - 6. Reccuring - A looping coaster which goes forwards and backwards. The Forest A family area based of Henry the Moose, it hosts a childrens ride, a couple family rides and a coaster. *Mooswinger - A Wave swinger themed around a tree in The Forest as you soar. *The Steak House - *The Antler - A 4D Coaster with the Kart themed around Antlers, it goes through and over The Forest in a different perspective, it is the parks longest coaster. *Log Bobsled - A bobsled ride with the karts themed around logs. *Lumberjack Valley - A wooden coaster. *A Log Flume ride with large drops. Atlantica *A currently unnamed Flying coaster that interacts with water as you soar around Atlantica. *A shoot the chutes ride. *A pirate ship modeled after Sheick's ship in Teardrop 2. *A World's first Dueling Motocoaster themed around a race between Teardrop and Snowless. *A Borealis Ice show. Nearby is the Waterpark with a Leap of Faith and many more wacky water adventures! Pushopolis A childs area for the pre-thrill seeker teen aimed at 6-10 year olds. *Hosts a Pushy carousel. *A Hazzie Ferris Wheel, with great views of the park, and if your lucky you can play a game of Pusher Pile whilst in there! *A childs coaster where you ride in a kart seemingly shaped like Pesh's sword. *V. Eggie's Veggies (And Other Wares) - The souvenir shop of this area. Twinned with a resteraunt serving vegetarian dishes. Raven Industries A more dark part of the park based on The Factor. The rides in this area are generally designed for more mature audiences. *Raven - A supernova ride themed around a Raven. *Surge - A stand-up coaster themed around the Surge, but just simply called Surge. *The Riot - A Wingrider based on the Raven Industries tower. *The Finale - Top Scan ride based on the final segment. Doodleland *Dark Scribbles Lair - A extremis drop tower in the dark, then once reaching the top, a tour of Dark Scribble's lair is started, only to be interrupted by another drop in the light. *Twisted Town - A story on how a town was put under a strange curse turns into a Vekoma madhouse ride. But what is moving? *Doodleland Berries - A smoothie shop with drink cups in the shape of the Doodleland Berries. *Twisted Town - A top spin ride which interacts with water. *Twister - A topple tower ride. *Twisted Tunnel - A Gertlauster Euro Figther rollercoaster which includes a tunnel. Smilonia *Bearded Smiley: The Annoying Ride - A rollercoaster which follows a path, but spins freely. *Uilee Tea's revenge - A what seems a basic coaster with a drop and a tour around the area in Bearded Smiley cart, enters a building, which seems to be the rides end. But plummets you into a freefall drop in darkness. Uilee Tea's manic laugh is heard and you speed up to 60mph as you reach to the station. *Arr-End's Battle Galleons - A water ride where you can soak other riders and queuers and passers by. Robo Madness Planet *A KMG speed ride which gives the the rider a whole view of the Fusionverse. *A vertical drop rollercoaster in which you embark into a forgotten planet. *A wild mouse coaster based on a malfunction with the robots. With cars themed around the main characters. Wicked Nature Area *A Wicked nature haunted house where you had to shoot the beasts. *Spider - A simple Octopus ride themed around a spider. *Evilis - A inverted coaster themed around a huge monster. Pretumia *Wingdance - A breakdance ride themed around elements in Winged Nexus. *Demi's Sky Swat - A Skyswat ride theme around Fairy Wings. *Demi's Diveaway - A pipeline coaster. Toco Jungle *Fishy's Lazy River - A rapids ride where you could get soaking wet, OR NOT! *Dodgem Dome - A simple Dodgems rode with the karts themed around coconuts. *Toucan's Tower Resteraunt - Eat at height with a selection of fast food dishes. *Toucan's Climbing Tower - A simple climbing Tower. *Toucan's Tower - A small bouncing tower childrens ride. *Fruity Speedway - A go-kart course with a course for 4-8 year olds and one for 8+. Seasonal Attractions Other Forest Creep - A spooky and eerie forest with actors there some times in this claustrophobic forest. Connects VineVille and The Forest. Category:Areas Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Stelios7 Category:Theme Parks